<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Niedźwiedź i Kolor Purpury by Lillinka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736600">Niedźwiedź i Kolor Purpury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillinka/pseuds/Lillinka'>Lillinka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillinka/pseuds/Lillinka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda zostaje zaatakowana przez niedźwiedzia, a jest bez różdżki. Co się z nią stanie?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black/Ted Tonks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Niedźwiedź i Kolor Purpury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grangerowie grali w scrabble z Tedem, a wszystkiemu przyglądała się ta nadęta Francuzka. Złośliwy uśmieszek pojawił się na obliczu gospodyni – porozmawiała sobie odpowiednio z dziewuchą i była zadowolona z tego, że lekcje jej matki na coś się przydały. Na jednych zajęciach, których udzielała jej, Cyzi i Belli uczyła, jak obchodzić się ze służącymi, które próbują uwieść pana domu.</p><p>- Wyrzucenie ich byłoby zbyt proste – mówiła siedząc w wielkim, skórzanym fotelu. Jedenastoletnia Cyzia słuchała z żywym zainteresowaniem, w końcu miała w planach zostać panią Malfoy, bo od pierwszej chwili, gdy zobaczyła Lucjusza na King's Cross zakochała się bez pamięci. Trzynastoletnia Andromeda ziewała i marzyła o tym, żeby matka już ją puściła, bo miała w planach dręczenie ich skrzata domowego. Piętnastoletnia Bella krzywiła się, bo już nieraz słyszała tę gadkę. – Nigdy nie idźcie na łatwiznę, jeśli ktoś wam podpadł. Po co zabijać, skoro można torturować? Taką służkę należy zapędzić do roboty, by nie miała czasu na myślenie o czymkolwiek innym. Wcześniej jednak należy z nią porozmawiać. Ton chłodny, karcący. Słowa dobierajcie tak, by poczuła się upokorzona, ale nie na tyle, by zrezygnowała. Macie być przerażające i władcze.</p><p>Mina tej francuskiej wywłoki, gdy zrozumiała, co jej grozi, była bezcenna. Nigdy nie sądziła, że można zrobić się tak bladym, że aż białym. Teraz na sam jej widok Gabrielle wyszła szybko z pokoju, mrucząc: „przepraszam, już idę". Och, jak to dobrze, że nie zapomniała tego wszystkiego! Gdyby nie nienawidziła swojej matki i gdyby ta nie była martwa, to by ją chyba ucałowała! Parsknęła śmiechem, gdy zrozumiała, że matka by ją powiesiła, gdyby wiedziała, że jej córka stosuje jej nauki ze względu na zazdrość o jej mugolskiego męża.</p><p>Niewielu ludzi wiedziało, że za swoich szkolnych czasów to właśnie Andromeda była najbardziej anty-mugolska z całej trójki. Bella uważała mugoli za ekscytującą rozrywkę, Narcyza nie zaszczycała ich swoją uwagą, ale Andromeda nienawidziła ich z całego serca. To chyba właśnie przykład na to, jak łatwo nienawiść może zmienić się w miłość. A może po prostu miał na to wpływ Ted, który uratował ją przed dzikim niedźwiedziem w środku lasu, gdzie po jakiejś mocno zakrapianej imprezie była zostawiona i pozbawiona różdżki przez swojego niedoszłego narzeczonego Antonina Dołohowa, którego mama nauczała, że jeśli „kocha, to wróci". Nie wróciła. Ted, który polował na jelenie (nienawidził zabijać, ale w okolicy namnożyło się tylu samców, że walcząc tratowali pola i farmerzy byli na skraju bankructwa i głodu), widząc piękną, młodą kobietę w niebezpieczeństwie nawet się nie zastanawiał – podniósł broń i w ekspresowym tempie strzelał i ładował tak długo, aż bestia padła. Oczywiście był pewien, że ma przed sobą wariatkę (bo kto normalny widząc niedźwiedzia siedzi na ziemi, wyciąga rękę przed siebie i krzyczy: „Avada Kedavra"?), ale mimo to podał jej rękę i spytał się czy wszystko w porządku.</p><p>- A czy wyglądam jakby wszystko było w porządku, idioto?</p><p>Ted, z natury dobroduszny i cierpliwy, jedynie powtórzył pytanie, a następnie podał jej rękę. Odtrąciła ją i zaczęła wrzeszczeć:</p><p>- Czy ty wiesz kim jestem, brudny mugolu? CZY TY WIESZ? Mogłabym cię sprzątnąć z powierzchni ziemi jednym zaklęciem, albo zmusiłabym cię do długiego umierania! Nie dotykaj mnie, ścierwo!</p><p>- To czemu tego nie robisz?</p><p>Spokojna odpowiedź zbiła ją nieco z pantałyku.</p><p>- Nie mam różdżki. – odpowiedziała z zażenowaniem.</p><p>Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Różdżka? Zaklęcia? Mugol?</p><p>- Z którego szpitala uciekłaś? Zadzwonię po nich i jeszcze dzisiaj…</p><p>- Szpital? A co to?</p><p>Uznał, że było z nią naprawdę źle. Tylko, że nie wyglądała na to. Miała piękną… eee… suknię? Bo to chyba była suknia, bo sięgała kostek, ale byłaby na miejscu, gdyby wciąż były czasy regencji. Z drugiej strony z modą kobiecą był mocno do tyłu, więc mógł coś przeoczyć. Nie sądził jednak, by kiedykolwiek spotkał piękniejszą kobietę. Ted był leśniczym i wiele rzeczy spotykał w borze, ale nigdy nie natknął się na żadną kobietę, jeśli nie była martwa. I żadna z nich nie była nawet w połowie tak ładna. Jeszcze raz wyciągnął rękę i czekał, aż ją przyjmie. Andromeda z kolei zastanawiała się w co on pogrywa i czego od niej chce. Jak na mugola był dobrze wychowany i całkiem przystojny. Znaczy się, jeśli się lubiło duże, niebieskie oczy, brązowe włosy, mocny zarost na twarzy, potężną sylwetkę i wymoczkowaty wyraz twarzy. Tacy najszybciej krzyczeli podczas tortur, jeśli dobrze pamiętała z podręczników, które dawała jej matka („Jak pozbyć się mugola na 300 sposobów", jedna z jej ulubionych lektur dzieciństwa). Była zbyt pijana, by rzucić na niego jakąś klątwę w sposób bezróżdżkowy, więc ograniczyła się do pogróżek. Gorzej było, gdy chciała przejść do rękoczynów i wstała z ziemi, by mu przyłożyć. Okazało się, że jej ukochany niedoszły narzeczony nie tylko ją tu przeniósł (chociaż jak, to była tajemnica bo był równie pijany, a Merlin, najwyraźniej, nie był tego dnia w dobrym humorze i nie pozwolił mu się rozszczepić), ale przy rzucaniu jej na ziemię zwichnął jej kostkę. W efekcie Andromeda Black, potomkini wielkiego i dumnego rodu pełnego czarnoksiężników, wróg wszystkich mugoli na świecie, potencjalny przyszły Śmierciożerca, przeklęta dziewica (te cholerne zaklęcia czystości!) i jedna z najpiękniejszych kobiet świata magii wylądowała prosto w ramionach Teda Tonksa, leśniczego. Szok, jakiego doznała, był gigantyczny. Nie licząc oczywistości – dotykał jej mugol! – odkryła, że większość rzeczy, o których czytała, były kłamstwami. Facet wcale nie był brudny, nie śmierdział i pachniał całkiem przyjemnie. Za przyjemnie. Próbowała się cofnąć, ale przeklęta kostka dała się jej we znaki.</p><p>- Niech się pani nie rusza, bo będzie gorzej.</p><p>Hmmm… Głos też miał całkiem niezły. Taki niski baryton, a nie piszczący falset, jakim mógł się popisać Dołohow.</p><p>- Tfy mi… Kurwa. – Jak to było, że zawsze po pijaku cokolwiek konkretnego chciała powiedzieć wychodziło jej jako bełkot, ale „kurwa" zawsze była piękna i dźwięczna? – Ty mi nie dyktuj!</p><p>- Nie dyktuję. To dobra rada, proszę pani. Może pójdzie pani ze mną? Mam u siebie bandaże i maść na tego typu urazy. Do miasta jest za daleko, a poza tym dopiero jutro kolega przywiezie mi benzynę, bo mnie się skończyła i nie mam jak pani zawieźć. Telefon również nie działa, bo przedwczoraj była burza i…</p><p>Kontynuował dalej w tym tonie, ale i tak połowy nie rozumiała. Bandaże? Maść? Benzyna? TELEFON? Co to, do diabła, jest?</p><p>- Słuchaj, ty ścierwo! – przerwała mu i, ku swojemu zażenowaniu, czknęła i zaczęła ponownie bełkotać. – Nje obfchodzji mnie co ji gdzje masz! Nje idę!</p><p>Ted prawie się uśmiechnął słysząc jej wymowę. Prawdę mówiąc, bez problemu zarzuciłby ją sobie na ramię i po prostu poszedł, ale nie chciał, by posądziła go o złe motywy.</p><p>- Nic się pani nie stanie, obiecuję. Jestem honorowym człowiekiem.</p><p>- Ho… Honorhowym? Mugogole honorhowi? HA!</p><p>Zaczęła się śmiać i nie mogła się powstrzymać. Mężczyzna doszedł do wniosku, że mogłaby podkładać głos jakiemuś złemu bohaterowi z kreskówek – śmiech miała jak typowy Obłąkaniec, Który Chce Podbić Świat TM. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoiła, otarła łzy z oczu i poprawiła szatę, poczuła się senna.</p><p>- Niech pani nie zasypia. Noc jest chłodna. Przeziębi się pani.</p><p>- Mhm…</p><p>Ted westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową. Ona była niemożliwa. Mama często mu powtarzała, żeby unikał ładnych dziewczyn, bo albo nie mają nic w głowach, albo mają sieczkę. Nie zważając na jej senne protesty, wziął ją na ręce i ruszył w kierunku swojej chatki, modląc się o to, by nie stanął przed nimi kolejny niedźwiedź – przy tym pierwszym wyczerpał cały zapas nabojów.</p><p>Gdy Andromeda się obudziła pierwszym co zarejestrowała był gigantyczny kac. Co jest? Nie wzięła eliksiru? Przecież Antonin… TEN SKURCZYBYK! Wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy wróciły do niej w jednej chwili i usiadła gwałtownie, natychmiast tego żałując. Zakotłowało się w jej żołądku, przechyliła się przez poręcz łóżka i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła tam miskę. Na szczęście nie była potrzebna, bo tuż przed jej nosem pojawiła się mocna, gorzka herbata, która zakończyła konkurs salsy, który rozgrywał się w jej brzuchu. Niestety, do tej herbaty przyczepiona była ręka, która z kolei należała do mugola z wczoraj. Spojrzała na niego ponuro i zdenerwowała się, gdy zareagował na to uśmiechem. Nikt nie śmiał się Andromedzie Black w twarz!</p><p>- I co cię tak bawi?</p><p>- Nic. Lepiej z pani kostką?</p><p>Miała ochotę wrzasnąć, że nie! Jego mugolskie metody nie przyniosą skutku! Jednak przez przypadek poruszyła nogą i głos uwiązł jej w gardle. Nie bolało. Odsunęła kołdrę i spojrzała na swoją stopę. Jakieś białe szmaty były obwiązane wokół stopy, do tego śmierdziały czymś dziwnym – jeśli się nie myliła, to wyczuwała aloes – ale bólu nie było.</p><p>– Jak…</p><p>– Powiedzmy, że jestem czarodziejem.</p><p>Na to stwierdzenie po prostu musiała się roześmiać. Ted zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał ten dźwięk – nie było w tym ani grama szaleństwa, tylko czysta… radość. Zrobiło mu się trochę za gorąco, więc poluźnił nieco kołnierzyk i odchrząknął, zanim się odezwał.</p><p>– Może zje pani śniadanie? Mam jajecznicę i świeży chleb.</p><p>– Skąd świeży chleb w samym środku lasu?</p><p>– Sam upiekłem.</p><p>Wbrew sobie była zainteresowana. To było jej pierwsze spotkanie z mugolem, który nawet nie zetknął się ze światem magii. Sam upiekł chleb? SAM? Jak?</p><p>– Jak to zrobiłeś?</p><p>Spojrzał na nią, jakby to ona była z innego świata. Co, w sumie, chyba było prawdą.</p><p>– Mąka, drożdże, woda… Niech pani siada. Przy okazji, jestem Ted. Ted Tonks.</p><p>Kobieta parsknęła i arystokratycznym ruchem wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń.</p><p>– Andromeda Black.</p><p>Uścisnął jej dłoń i potrząsnął ją, nie widząc szoku na jej twarzy. Co za obraza! Ten mugol miał ucałować jej dłoń tak, jak powinien to zrobić każdy, kto nie był szlachtą!</p><p>– Ciekawe imię. Matka nazwała panią po konstelacji czy po bogini?</p><p>No, patrzcie. Czyli jednak nie był taki znowu głupi. Usiadła na krześle, puszczając tamtą zniewagę w niepamięć. Niektórzy są tak niewychowani, że nie znają nawet podstaw kultury osobistej.</p><p>– Po konstelacji. To tradycja rodzinna. Na przykład, moja starsza siostra ma na imię Bellatrix.</p><p>– Ach, Gwiazda Amazonek. Waleczność jest chyba u was cechą rodzinną?</p><p>– Nie. Narcyza, moja młodsza siostra, jest eteryczna i delikatna. Nie lubi się kłócić, a stawia na swoim poprzez machinacje i kombinowanie.</p><p>– Narcyza? Kwiat?</p><p>– Raczej postać mitologiczna. Całkiem dobrane imię, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie. – dodała z jadem, po czym złapała się za usta. Mówi o swojej rodzinie jakiemuś… jakiemuś… Tedowi! Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i zaczął nakładać jedzenie na talerze.</p><p>– Co prawda nie powinnaś jeść czegoś tak ciężkiego, ale wierzę, że dasz radę. Koło osiemnastej powinien przyjechać tu mój kolega. Wrócisz z nim.</p><p>Skinęła głową i powoli zaczęła jeść. Jednak gdy przyszło do herbaty, zbaraniała. Ted podniósł głowę znad talerza i spytał się czy coś jest nie tak.</p><p>– Jak mam nalać herbatę?</p><p>– Musisz ją zaparzyć.</p><p>– Jak?</p><p>Zamrugał ze zdziwienia, odłożył sztućce i oparł brodę na złączonych dłoniach. Wpatrywał się w nią, jak na przybysza z innej planety.</p><p>– Nie wiesz, jak się zaparza herbatę?</p><p>– A skąd mam wiedzieć? Skrzaty domowe zawsze to robią! To robota służących! Ty mi zrób herbaty, mugolu!</p><p>Złośliwe błyski pojawiły się w jego oczach.</p><p>– Ja nie muszę wypić herbaty.</p><p>– Ale ja muszę!</p><p>– W takim razie zaparz ją sobie.</p><p>– Ale…!</p><p>– Nie zaparzysz, nie pijesz.</p><p>Otworzyła puszkę, w której były jakieś dziwne, czarne, poskręcane wiórki i powąchała. Pachnie herbatą. Dobra, przecież nie jest idiotką! Z Eliksirów miała Wybitnego, a to jest znacznie prostsze od Eliksirów! Spojrzała na dzbanek pełen wrzącej wody i uniosła puszkę nad wrzątek i wysypała całą jej zawartość. Ted zakrztusił się kawałkiem jajecznicy.</p><p>– Ty tak na serio?</p><p>– Co na serio?</p><p>– Nie wiesz, jak się parzy herbatę? Gdzieś ty się wychowała?</p><p>O, tego było za wiele! Podniosła się i rzuciła mu spojrzenie, jakim mama zawsze obrzucała swoich znacznie bardziej ubogich i prostackich kuzynów Prewettów.</p><p>– Jestem Andromeda Black, córka Cygnusa i Drucylli Blacków, arystokratów, czarodziejów pełnej krwi! Ty, zwykły mugolu, nie masz najmniejszego prawa mówić źle o moim wychowaniu!</p><p>Z całej przemowy wyłapał chyba tylko jedną rzecz.</p><p>– Czarodziejów?</p><p>– Tak. Czarodzieje. Magia. Różdżka. Zaklęcia. Eliksiry. Coś ci już świta?</p><p>– Jesteś pewna, że nie uciekłaś z żadnego szpitala?</p><p>– Nie, ale ty tam zaraz pójdziesz, gdziekolwiek to jest, jeśli nie wypiję swojej porannej herbaty!</p><p>Była na granicy histerii. Była uzależniona od porannej herbaty, podobno miało to coś wspólnego z ciśnieniem. Mężczyzna podniósł się wylał to, co zrobiła i zagrzał w czajniku wrzątek. Ponownie nalał wrzątku i podał jej kolejną puszkę.</p><p>– Przecież wiesz, że…!</p><p>– Weź pięć łyżeczek na litr wody.</p><p>Jego głos był cichy, spokojny, jakby poprzednia rozmowa w ogóle nie miała miejsca. Był taki miły i sympatyczny, że gdyby nie to, że arystokratki nie płaczą w towarzystwie wieśniaków, to pewnie by się rozpłakała. Zaraz. Stop. To jest mugol. Mugol równa się zło. Gdy wzięła pierwszy łyk herbaty, od razu lepiej jej się myślało. Czuła się jak w raju, dopóki nie zauważyła, że ten bezczelny facet bierze herbatę, którą ona zaparzyła i ją pije!</p><p>– Przecież nie chciałeś!</p><p>– Nie. Powiedziałem, że nie muszę. Co nie oznacza, że nie chcę.</p><p>Aż ją zatkało z oburzenia. Zacisnęła palce wokół widelca i wyobraziła sobie, jak mu wbija go pomiędzy oczy. Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie na tę myśl i z radością dokończyła śniadanie. Mugol założył jakąś dziwną kurtkę, złapał broń i zapakował kawałki chleba z jakimś mięsem do torby, którą przewiesił przez ramię.</p><p>– A ty dokąd się wybierasz?</p><p>– Do pracy. Muszę ubić kilka jeleni.</p><p>– I tak mnie zostawiasz?</p><p>Był już przy drzwiach, ale na jej okrzyk obrócił się i uśmiechnął się przekornie, choć jego wzrok był niesamowicie intensywny. Jego niebieskie oczy dosłownie wpijały się w jej brązowe.</p><p>– Chcesz żebym został?</p><p>Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale zarumieniła się. To jej „I tak mnie zostawiasz?" nie wyszło najlepiej. Fakt, że to był jego dom jakoś całkowicie im uciekł.</p><p>– Nie! Idź sobie! Jakbym nie mogła sama sobie dać rady!</p><p>– Zamknę drzwi, także nie wyjdziesz, ale też nikt tu nie wejdzie. Nie myj naczyń. Jeszcze potłuczesz, bo pewnie nie wiesz, jak to się robi.</p><p>– Nie miałeś gdzieś iść?</p><p>Jej ton był tak lodowaty, że w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się chłodniej. O dziwo – nawet nie mrugnął, tylko parsknął śmiechem.</p><p>- Wrócę za jakieś cztery, pięć godzin. Jeśli będziesz się nudziła, to w sypialni są książki. Postaraj się tylko niczego nie zniszczyć i pamiętaj, że to chatka z drewna, więc nawet nie stawaj w pobliżu kominka, kuchenki i zapałek, zgoda?</p><p>Nie czekając na miażdżącą odpowiedź, wyszedł, zostawiając ją na środku kuchni. Nalała sobie herbaty i piła ją, by się uspokoić. Nie będzie się nudzić. Nawet nie dotknie żadnej z tych książek! Herbata zrobiła się zimna, ale podgrzała ją magią bezróżdżkową, choć ból głowy niezbyt pomagał w skupieniu. Zerknęła na zegar wiszący na ścianie i skrzywiła się. Nie minęła nawet godzina. Andromeda nienawidziła siedzieć bezczynnie. Rozejrzała się po chatce i zauważyła, że Ted… znaczy się, ten mugol nie miał chyba zbyt wiele czasu na to, żeby posprzątać. Machnęła ręką i zniknęły wszystkie pajęczyny. Kolejny ruch dłonią i naczynia zaczęły same się zmywać. Przeszła do łazienki i tam ekspresowo wyczyściła wszystko, co się dało, a co było w opłakanym stanie. Ciekawe, czy wszyscy mugole tak mieli, czy to tylko on.</p><p>Już nie wierzyła we wszystko, co przeczytała. Mugole nie byli tacy źli. Dało się ich znieść. W dodatku Ted nie bawił się w cały ten skomplikowany ceremoniał – nie obchodziło go to. Nawet gdy zrobiła z siebie idiotkę z herbatą, to zamiast ją wyśmiać albo obrazić (ewentualne reakcje jej towarzystwa) wytłumaczył jak to zrobić, chociaż był zdziwiony.</p><p>Dotychczas Andromeda nigdy nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że mogłaby sobie pozwolić na coś mniej, niż perfekcja. Była idealną córką rodziny Blacków, idealną narzeczoną Dołohowa, idealną uczennicą Hogwartu i… I zawsze robiła to, czego inni od niej oczekiwali. Usiadła w bujanym fotelu, który stał przed kominkiem, magią zapaliła w nim ogień, bo wciąż było nieco chłodno i zastanowiła się czego tak naprawdę chce. Nie kochała Antonina, nie chciała być jego żoną, ale tak samo, jak Bella, miała złapać dobrą partię. Wcześniej nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że może odmówić. Nie chciała siedzieć w domu i nic nie robić. Chciała pracować w Ministerstwie, jako łamacz klątw, ale rodzice i Dołohow stanowczo zaprotestowali, więc się ugięła. Dlaczego jednak dopiero teraz, na kilka dni przed ślubem nad tym się zastanawia?</p><p>Znała odpowiedź, ale wcale jej się nie podobała. To wszystko przez tego mugola – on jej kazał robić rzeczy samej, nie wyręczał jej, nie traktował jak ślicznej lalki z porcelany… Dawał jej robić to, co chciała. Gdyby nakrzyczała na Antonina tak, jak na Teda, to już usłyszałaby wykład od niego oraz jego i jej matki. Gdyby zarzuciła mu, że ją zostawia (bo – przyznaj się Andromedo, no już! – zarzuciła to mugolowi przed wyjściem), to usłyszałaby, że on jest panem domu i ma prawo robić, to co chce i ona nie ma nic do gadania. A już na pewno by się nie spytał czego ona chce… Pokręciła głową. To nie był dobry tok myśli. Zdecydowanie nie.</p><p>– Jak się nudzisz, to zaraz przychodzą ci durne pomysły do głowy. Rusz się i zrób coś.</p><p>Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu czegoś do roboty i jej wzrok padł na mały regał z książkami. W sumie co jej szkodzi… Mama zawsze mówiła, że literatura mugolska odrzuciłaby każdą rozsądną wiedźmę, więc tylko upewni się w tym, że mugole są nic nie wartymi robakami. Przyjrzała się niektórym tytułom. „Zbrodnia i kara", „Władca pierścieni", „Diuna", „Kolor purpury".Ten ostatni jej się spodobał, więc po niego sięgnęła.</p><p>Początek był nieprzyjemny, smutny i odrzucał, ale z każdą nową stroną lepiej rozumiała bohaterkę i nawet w pewnym sensie się z nią utożsamiała. Ona też została zmuszona do robienia tego, czego wymagają od niej inni. Też miała wyjść za człowieka, którego wcale nie chciała i wiedziała – po prostu wiedziała – że będzie w tym małżeństwie nieszczęśliwa, ale będzie w nim trwać. Była już przy końcu książki, gdy – płacząc – zrozumiała, że nie chce takiego życia. Nie chce!</p><p>W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie Ted, ciągnący za sobą dorodnego jelenia, który miał później posłużyć za obiad. Andromeda nie była osobą impulsywną – owszem, często się kłóciła i denerwowała, ale starała się trzymać emocje na wodzy. Jednak ta cudowna, cudownie smutna książka tak ją rozstroiła, że niewiele myśląc podbiegła do mężczyzny i wtuliła się w niego, po czym zaczęła płakać. Był taki spokojny, delikatny i miły, że przy nim czuła się bezpiecznie i dobrze.</p><p>Teda nie było łatwo zaszokować, ale tej kobiecie udało się to po raz kolejny. Te kilka godzin poza domem spędził myśląc o niej, próbując ją rozgryźć. Doszedł do wniosku, że to kłótliwa wariatka i nie warto zawracać sobie nią głowy. Jednak gdy wszedł i zobaczył jej zapłakaną twarz po lekturze – jeśli się nie mylił – „Koloru purpury", wszystkie postanowienia poszły w cholerę. Co z tego, że była wariatką? Podobała mu się! Za bardzo, biorąc pod uwagę, że już nigdy jej nie zobaczy – nie łudził się, że obracała się w kręgu jego znajomych. Oczywiście biorąc pod uwagę, że nie uciekła z psychiatryka.</p><p>Zacisnął oczy i starał się uspokoić i nie dopuszczać do siebie uczuć, jakie wywoływało jej ciepłe, miękkie ciało oparte o jego twarde i zziębnięte. Delikatnie ją objął i zaczął gładzić cudownie miękkie, lśniące włosy. Młoda czarownica, niewiele myśląc, uniosła głowę, wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go. Co z tego, że był mugolem? Uratował ją! Ma przepiękne książki w swoim domu! I jest taki… taki… Nie zdążyła dojść do tego jaki, bo język mężczyzny przesunął się po jej dolnej wardze i wsunął w jej usta. Nie pamiętała, by ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek ją tak całował. Sięgnęła dłońmi do dziwnego zapięcia jego kurtki i szybko ją z niego zdjęła. Chciała więcej. Chciała go poznać. Chciała go, sama z siebie. Nikt jej do tego nie zmuszał.</p><p>Ted nie myślał – działał. Skoro ona się nie opiera, to on chętnie skorzysta z tej jednej, jedynej okazji. Zaczął rozpinać idiotyczną ilość guzików, jakie miała na plecach i mruknął z zachwytu, gdy wyswobodził jej mlecznobiałe ramiona. Pochylił się i przerywając pocałunek, przeniósł usta na odkrytą skórę. Jej jęk dolał oliwy do ognia. Parsknął, gdy rzuciła się na niego i oparła go o drzwi – po drodze prawie potykając się o nieżyjącego jelenia – by zedrzeć z niego koszulę i zainteresować się bliżej owłosioną piersią. W międzyczasie on pracował dalej nad guzikami i powoli rozważał rozdarcie sukni, bo jego potężne dłonie nie radziły sobie z tymi małymi guziczkami. I wtedy stało się coś, co nie do końca rozumiał.</p><p>Zabrała dłoń z jego przyrodzenia, które masowała w sposób wyjątkowo przyjemny, i machnęła nią w swoim kierunku, a suknia… opadła. Tak po prostu. Normalnie to by go zdziwiło, ale nie miał na to czasu, bo właśnie poznał odpowiedź na to, nad czym zastanawiał się od wczorajszego wieczora – co nosiła pod tą suknią. Nic. Absolutnie nic.</p><p>Wciągnął ostro powietrze, złapał ją w pasie i podniósł, by mogła się opleść wokół niego. Obrócił ich tak, że teraz jej plecy stykały się z drewnem drzwi. Uczucie było niesamowite. Nigdy nie czuła czegoś takiego! Gdy jego usta zamknęły się wokół jej sutka zdarzyło się kilka rzeczy na raz – Andromeda westchnęła głośno, Ted wsunął dłoń pomiędzy nich, by rozpiąć spodnie, a na zewnątrz rozległ się klakson i okrzyk: „Hej, Ted! Stary, jesteś tam?". Spojrzeli na siebie przerażeni i odsunęli się od siebie, po czym zaczęli się szybko ubierać. Zmarszczył czoło, gdy obróciła się do niego plecami i dotknęła karczka sukni, a z jej palca wystrzeliła błękitna iskierka, a wszystkie guziki same się zapięły. Czyżby jej szaleństwo przenosiło się przez ślinę, czy to po prostu on miał omamy? W pełni opanowana spojrzała na niego i skrzywiła się lekko, a jemu zabrakło tchu. Mogła starać się być wcieleniem chłodu, ale rumieniec na policzkach, włosy w nieładzie i lekko spuchnięte usta wyraźnie wskazywały na to, co robiła przed chwilą.</p><p>Nie wiedział, że kobieta używa wszystkich swoich zdolności aktorskich, by nie rzucić się na niego. Wyglądał – z braku lepszego słowa – smakowicie. Męsko. Z błyszczącymi oczami, wypiekami, lekko rozpiętą koszulą i rozpiętym paskiem od spodni był najbardziej erotycznym widokiem, jaki miała szansę w życiu zobaczyć. I żałowała, że był mugolem. Kimś, kogo powinna była unikać za wszelką cenę. Odchrząknęła i machnęła ręką w kierunku drzwi.</p><p>– Zamierzasz otworzyć?</p><p>Przestał wpatrywać się w nią z głodem w oczach (ten wzrok znała dobrze – wielu chłopaków w Hogwarcie i poza nim tak na nią patrzyło, ale żaden nie wywoływał u niej takich przyjemnych ciarek) i skinął głową. Dopiął spodnie i koszulę, po czym otworzył drzwi.</p><p>– Mark! Skubańcu, jesteś za wcześnie!</p><p>Drugi mężczyzna był niski, chudy, czarnoskóry i ciemnowłosy, a do tego brzydki.</p><p>– Ano wcześnie. Sal mnie wypuściła wcześniej. Mówi, że potrzebujesz trochę towarzystwa. A najlepiej kobity!</p><p>Ted parsknął niepewnym śmiechem i pokręcił głową.</p><p>– Najlepiej czuję się sam. Ale jeśli chodzi o kobietę, to wczoraj znalazłem jedną w lesie. Będziesz musiał ją podwieźć.</p><p>– Co, znowu skończyła ci się benzyna?</p><p>– Wiesz, jak to jest…</p><p>– Znowu jeździłeś po byle bzdury?</p><p>– To nie są bzdury.</p><p>– Są, są. Sal twierdzi, że naprawdę przydałaby ci się kobitka. Może weź i zatrzymaj sobie tę, którą znalazłeś?</p><p>Andromeda uznała, że to już za wiele! Stanęła w progu i spojrzała ostro na tego całego Marka.</p><p>- Nie jestem zwierzątkiem domowym, by mnie wiązano, mugolu.</p><p>Ted zauważył, że jego kumpel nie może oderwać od niej wzroku i nie dziwił mu się, chociaż wiedział, że szybko mu przejdzie – Mark był kompletnie i beznadziejnie zakochany w swojej żonie. Szczęściarz. Sal była czasami dość dziwna, ale piekła najlepsze ciasto, jakie kiedykolwiek jadł.</p><p>– Mugolu? Ty… - zaczął, ale spojrzał niepewnie na Teda i pokręcił głową, widząc jego minę. – Wydawało mi się, znam skądś to słowo, ale musiałem się pomylić. Co to oznacza, proszę pani?</p><p>– A czy to ważne? Masz mnie zawieźć do miasta, tak?</p><p>– Eee… No, racja, ale…</p><p>– Co?</p><p>– Ma pani kasę, żeby stamtąd wrócić do domu?</p><p>O tym ani Ted, ani Andromeda nie pomyśleli. W końcu mężczyzna podjął decyzję.</p><p>– Ja trochę mam przy sobie. Mnie na nic się nie przydadzą.</p><p>Wszedł do domu, przesuwając jelenia tak, by nikt się o niego nie zabił i wyciągnął małą skrytkę schowaną pod łóżkiem. Nigdy nie usłyszał rozmowy pomiędzy Markiem, a kobietą. Ciemnowłosy syknął:</p><p>– Idiotko, gdzie masz różdżkę?</p><p>Andromeda zamrugała zdziwiona.</p><p>– Proszę?</p><p>– Różdżkę. Wiesz – Wingardium Leviosa i takie tam.</p><p>– Ty jesteś czarodziejem?</p><p>– Oczywiście, że nie. Moja żona jest.</p><p>No, proszę… W takiej dziczy spotyka jakiegoś gościa, którego żona jest czarownicą i nazywa się Sal. Zupełnie jak…</p><p>– Zaraz! – krzyknęła ze zdziwienia. – Sally Prewett! Ty jesteś Mark Johnson!</p><p>– Ano, to ja. Wiem, była niezła poruta w jej domu, jak się dowiedzieli, że jestem mugolem, ale to super ludzie. A ty kto?</p><p>Wyprostowała się dumnie.</p><p>– Andromeda Black.</p><p>Mark pokręcił głową z niesmakiem.</p><p>– Ta snobistyczna rodzinka pełna głupich ślicznotek?</p><p>No! Tego już było za wiele! Podniosła dłoń, wycelowała ją w – teraz już lekko przerażonego – kretyna, ale nigdy nie wykastrowała go magicznie, bo duża, ciepła i silna dłoń zacisnęła się wokół jej nadgarstka. Ted zrozumiał, że Mark musi ją znać i zapewne – znając jego niewyparzony język – palnął coś głupiego.</p><p>– Jeśli chcesz, to możecie już jechać.</p><p>– Oczywiście, że chcę! Nie potrzebuję dłużej siedzieć w towarzystwie dwóch palantów, którzy myślą, że są Merlin-wie-kim!</p><p>Wzięła od niego pieniądze, poczekała, aż wyładuje to, co mu Mark przywiózł i po chwili siedziała w samochodzie jadącym przez las. Była spokojna. Była szczęśliwa. Spokojna… Spokojna… Nagle zalała ją fala paniki i wychyliła się przez okno – ignorując okrzyki Marka – by spojrzeć w kierunku chatki. Ted stał oparty przedramieniem o framugę i patrzył z lekkim marsem na czole na odjeżdżający samochód. Gdy Andromeda wyjrzała przez okno uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał jej. Jeśli go wzrok nie mylił, to odpowiedziała tym samym. Oboje poczuli niewymowny smutek, gdy drugie zniknęło im z pola widzenia. Kobieta usiadła z powrotem na miejscu i westchnęła. Mark parsknął.</p><p>– Gdybym nie wiedział, że jesteś z tej części rodziny, co nas nienawidzi, to bym powiedział, że go lubisz.</p><p>– Nienawidzę mugoli – warknęła, czym go zamknęła.</p><p>Większą część drogi przebyli w ciszy. Zdążyła przekląć w myślach Antonina za to, że rzucił ją tak głęboko w bór, bo jechali dobre półtorej godziny, nim zobaczyła pierwszy dom. Już ona mu powie, co o nim myśli! A, nie. Zaraz. Nie powie. To nie wypada… Mężczyzna zaparkował przed niewielkim domkiem z ogródkiem i zawołał:</p><p>– Hej, Sal! Przywiozłem ci kuzynkę czy kogo tam!</p><p>Prewettowie byli znani ze swoich rudych włosów – podobnie, jak Weasleyowie. Sally Prewett jednak była ciemnowłosa i ciemnooka. Była ledwie rok młodsza od Andromedy. Na jej widok młoda pani Johnson otworzyła usta ze zdumienia.</p><p>– Andromeda!</p><p>– Sally.</p><p>– Co ty tu, na Merlina, robisz?</p><p>– Długa historia. Macie aktywną sieć Fiuu?</p><p>Mark wtrącił się z rubasznym chichotem.</p><p>– Wylądowała w samym środku lasu i Ted ją znalazł. Jeśli mam być szczery, to chyba czują do siebie miętę.</p><p>Czym innym było to powiedzieć przy niej, a czym innym przy czarownicy, która została wypalona z ich drzewa rodowego za poślubienie mugola.</p><p>– Nie bądź śmieszny. Mugole to ścierwo. Każdy z was.</p><p>Sally zawsze czuła się onieśmielona w towarzystwie swoich kuzynek, choć Andromedę lubiła z nich wszystkich najbardziej. Kiedy nie wspominało się o mugolach, była sympatyczna i wesoła. Bella była stuknięta od dziecka, a Narcyza tak zafascynowana sobą i Lucjuszem, że nie było sensu z nią rozmawiać. Mark klepnął ją w ramię i uśmiechnął się bezczelnie – on nie bał się niczego.</p><p>– Nie rób takiej miny. Podamy jej herbatkę i może spadać gdzie chce. – Zachichotał i zwrócił się do starszej czarownicy. – Mogę nawet odwieźć cię do Teda, jeśli chcesz. Chłopak na pewno czuje się nocami samotny.</p><p>Była przyzwyczajona do złośliwych komentarzy swojego męża, ale nigdy nie widziała, by Andromeda się rumieniła. I, prawdę mówiąc, to nie tylko ją wydało, ale też dzięki temu Sal od razu poczuła się pewniej.</p><p>– Wchodź, moja droga. Chcesz się czegoś napić?</p><p>– Nie. Sieć Fiuu?</p><p>– Nie mamy. Mogę się z tobą aportować, jeśli chcesz. Gdzie masz różdżkę?</p><p>– Zabrana.</p><p>– Ktoś cię napadł?</p><p>– Nie miałby szans. Ktoś, komu ufałam mi ją zabrał. Przestań dociekać i aportujmy się w tej chwili!</p><p>No, tak. Przyzwyczajona do wydawania rozkazów i oczekująca ich natychmiastowego spełnienia. Jej spotkanie z Tedem musiało być wesołe. Ted był spokojny, ale niesamowicie uparty i przekorny, choć wcale na to nie wyglądał. Westchnęła i pokręciła głową.</p><p>– Jak chcesz, ale daj mi chwilkę. Muszę się przygotować. Nigdy nie byłam w tym najlepsza, a nie chcę nas rozszczepić.</p><p>Podała jej rękę i czekała, aż dumna kuzynka ją przyjmie. Kiedy to zrobiła, Sally zamknęła oczy i skupiła się. Po chwili znalazły się przed dworem Blacków. Starsza kobieta szybko zabrała swoją dłoń i odruchowo wytarła ją w suknię. Spojrzała na Sally ponuro i wyrzuciła z siebie:</p><p>– Dziękuję.</p><p>Po czym obróciła się na pięcie i szybko odeszła zostawiając zszokowaną kuzynkę stojącą na środku ulicy. Co się działo pomiędzy tą dwójką?</p><p>Andromeda siedziała przy stole i jadła śniadanie, a jednocześnie zastanawiała się dlaczego ten chleb jakoś niezbyt jej smakuje, a herbata nie jest taka, jaką by chciała.</p><p>– Mamo, czy mogłabym sama zaparzyć herbaty? Ta mi nieco nie smakuje.</p><p>Drucylla Black spojrzała na nią zszokowana.</p><p>– Andromedo! – krzyknęła z oburzeniem. – To praca dla służby, nie dla młodej damy!</p><p>– Ale kiedy…</p><p>– Nie! Czy odebrałaś już swoją różdżkę od tego miłego chłopca?</p><p>– Mamo, ten „miły chłopiec" zostawił mnie w samym środku lasu bez różdżki, tuż obok dzikiego niedźwiedzia.</p><p>Musiała być spokojna. Gdyby wybuchła, to zostałaby ukarana. Nie znosiła tego. Nie znosiła, choć wcześniej jej to nie przeszkadzało. Jej matka machnęła ręką lekceważąco.</p><p>– Dobrze zrobił. Musi zobaczyć, czy do niego wrócisz. I wrócisz. To świetna partia.</p><p>– Ja go nie kocham.</p><p>– I co? Ja twojego ojca też nie. Znajdziesz sobie kochanka, ale najważniejsza jest partia. W sumie tylko on jest teraz dostępny… Chociaż brat drogiego Rudolphusa jest wolny. Bella nie kocha swojego męża, ale jest posłuszna i wszystko jest w porządku, prawda, moja droga?</p><p>Bella uśmiechnęła się przewrotnie.</p><p>– Oczywiście, mamo. Zauważyłam, że od kiedy stałam się panią Lestrange większa ilość mężczyzn jest mną zainteresowana. A jemu nie przeszkadza, że biorę sobie kochanków.</p><p>Andromeda skrzywiła się.</p><p>– Ale ja nie chcę takiego życia.</p><p>– Nonsens, moje dziecko! Teraz pójdziesz do drogiego Antonina i ładnie go przeprosisz za to, że wróciłaś dwa dni temu i nawet się z nim nie przywitałaś.</p><p>Zacisnęła zęby, ale zrobiła tak, jak jej kazano. Bella aportowała się z nią i po chwili szły przez park poprzedzający dwór Dołohowa. Przez ten krótki spacerek czuła się cudownie – drzewa ją uspokajały. Chciała… Nieważne, czego chciała. Nie było sensu o tym myśleć. Służąca otworzyła im drzwi i zaprowadziła do salonu. Antonin siedział z kieliszkiem brandy i spojrzał na nią z urazą, gdy tylko weszła.</p><p>– Wróciłaś dwa dni temu.</p><p>– Tak. Przepraszam, ale miałam kilka spraw.</p><p>Podał jej różdżkę i uśmiechnął się.</p><p>– Cieszę się, że wróciłaś. Bello, mogłabyś zostawić nas samych?</p><p>Jej siostra zachichotała i puściła jej oko, po czym wyszła. Mężczyzna… nie, chłopak, podszedł do niej i położył dłoń na jej policzku. Wypielęgnowaną, wąską i chłodną – miała wrażenie, że ktoś przyłożył jej rybę do policzka. To nie to, co dłoń pełna odcisków od ciężkiej pracy, duża, silna i ciepła…</p><p>– O co chodzi?</p><p>– Ach… Zawsze taka waleczna.</p><p>Waleczność jest chyba u was cechą rodzinną?</p><p>– Przejdź do rzeczy.</p><p>Nie chciała, nawet sama przed sobą, przyznać, że głos Teda tak często pojawiał się w jej myślach, że było to wręcz nieprzyzwoite.</p><p>– Twoja matka zdjęła dzisiaj z ciebie zaklęcie czystości… Pomyślałem, że możemy to uczcić.</p><p>Przysunął się bliżej i pocałował ją. Usta miał takie same jak dłonie – chłodne, śliskie i gładkie. Uczucie było obrzydliwe. Żadnego ognia, żadnej pasji… Nic. Starała się wykrzesać z siebie entuzjazm, ale jedyne co przychodziło jej do głowy, to inne pocałunki, inny dotyk, inny zapach… Gdy dotknął zapięcia jej sukni nagle ją oświeciło. Odepchnęła go i uśmiechnęła się.</p><p>– Andromeda? Coś się stało?</p><p>– Nie kocham cię. – W jej głosie był śmiech, radość, szczęście.</p><p>– Wiem. Nie przeszkadza mi to.</p><p>Zaśmiała się dziko i wyciągnęła różdżkę.</p><p>– Nie zrozumiałeś mnie. Nie wyjdę za ciebie.</p><p>– Och, to pewnie te nerwy przed pierwszym razem. Będę delikatny. Nie gadaj głupstw.</p><p>– Petrificus Totalus.</p><p>Kiedy padł na ziemię podeszła i z satysfakcją kopnęła go między nogi. Kiedy ktoś go odczaruje będzie go bolało i to bardzo.</p><p>– Jesteś gnojem, Dołohow. I do tego jesteś obleśny. Pozdrowienia dla mamuśki!</p><p>Z tymi słowami wybiegła z pokoju, mijając zdziwioną Bellę, otworzyła szeroko drzwi dworu i biegła tak szybko, aż bolały ją płuca. Gdy dotarła do punku aportacji okręciła się wokół własnej osi wspominając miejsce, w którym chciała być teraz najbardziej.</p><p>Ted siedział przy stole i dziobał widelcem kawałek dziczyzny, którą zamarynował dobre pół roku temu. Nie był w dobrym nastroju. W domu było zbyt spokojnie. Nie chciało mu się iść do lasu, bo… Cóż, nie ma sensu się łudzić. Czekał na nią. Był głupi. Idiota. Kretyn. Palant. Debil. Skończony baran. Mógłby tak ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Dostał telefon od jednego z farmerów, że kolejne jelenie zadeptały mu połowę plonów i dlaczego on, Ted, nic z tym nie robi. A co miał robić? Nie lubił zabijać, nawet jeśli musiał. Dwa dni nikogo nie zbawią…</p><p>Sięgnął po herbatę i opluł się, gdy tuż obok chatki rozległ się głośny trzask. Sięgnął szybko po broń i wyskoczył na dwór, od razu celując w kierunku, z którego dobiegł hałas. To, co zobaczył, spowodowało, że upuścił broń na ziemię. Andromeda stała tam i patrzyła na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Wpatrywali się w siebie intensywnie. Ciężko powiedzieć, które z nich zrobiło pierwszy krok, ale sekundę później kobieta była w jego ramionach i całowali się dziko. To było to i oboje o tym wiedzieli.</p><p>Na wspomnienie tamtej nocy, nawet tyle lat później, Andromeda uśmiechnęła się. Nie było im łatwo. Musiała przyzwyczaić się do robienia wszystkiego samej, a Ted musiał przyjąć do wiadomości, że świat magii istnieje. Mocno pomogli im Mark z Sal, którzy mieli to już za sobą. Jej rodzina wydziedziczyła ją, ale nie obchodziło ją to. Przynajmniej dopóki nie przyszło do pierwszej wojny. Wiedziała, że ona i Ted będą głównym celem Belli i innych członków jej rodziny, więc spakowała siebie, Teda i małą Nimfadorę (co ona miała do tego imienia? Było śliczne!), by wynieść się na Jamajkę. Przeżyli i tylko to się liczyło. Ted, mimo że znacznie bardziej zaokrąglony i starszy, był tak samo pociągający, jak w noc, gdy ją znalazł w lesie. A ona od tamtego czasu kochała go i to z każdym dniem coraz mocniej. Przypatrywała mu się, jak układa słowo „miś" i parsknęła – widok tak potężnego mężczyzny, jak układa to słowo z niemalże nieśmiałym uśmiechem był rozczulający.</p><p>Ted podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do swojej żony. Był szczęściarzem, że ją miał i dopiero teraz mógł w pełni zrozumieć Marka i jego miłość do Sal. Posłał jej przekorne spojrzenie i wypowiedział słowa, które powtarzał niemal codziennie od wielu lat.</p><p>– Andromedo, mogłabyś zaparzyć mi herbaty?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>